The Hidden Planet
by Lady Kayena
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there are more saiyan survivors? What would happen if Trunks falls in love with a female saiyan? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Hidden Planet  
  
Have you ever wondered if there are more saiyan survivors? What would happen if those survivors were Vegeta's long lost friends?  
  
Well first I got to tell you the basics. Earlier in the day, before Frieza destroyed the planet, Vegeta was sent on a mission. The same thing happened to two other high classed saiyan children, but they were with their fathers. When Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the two children and the highest ranked saiyan troop were on Planet Neresa. Later Frieza sent his elites to kill them, but the children managed to escape. The children had no home to go to. So they decided to stay on Planet Neresa. They protected the inhabitant of that planet from attacks, there for they raised them. But when they were grown they heard about such things as dragon balls. They are believed to be able to grant any wish.  
  
The two saiyans decided to go and find those dragon balls and wish back Planet Vegeta and all the saiyans who died on it. So that's what they did. The whole saiyan population reappeared along with their plant. They all got a second chances, and they decided to live a peaceful life, but sometimes fighting competitions are held, so most saiyans on the planet are in top shape. Some are even super saiyans, or even ascended beyond super saiyans. To escape further attacks on the race, they wished that their planet were invisible to the unwanted eyes. (Their energy level can't be felt outside of the planet) And that's what the eternal dragon granted them. So nobody ever knew the planet was revived except the saiyans on it. Sometimes they go to different planets to find more technology to make their survival easier, but nobody ever knew they were saiyans.  
  
After their loss of their king and prince, the pair of Saiyan that revived the planet now rules. In fact those two saiyans were close friends of the prince. (Hard to believe that Vegeta have friends) The male saiyan was named Kantaroth and female was named Cinomie. They later got married and had two children. Their son is named Takuya and their daughter is named Naomi.  
  
When Vegeta, Kantaroth, and Cinomie were kids, they always practiced fighting together. Both Vegeta and Kantaroth's dreams were to become the strongest warrior on the planet, but Cinomie couldn't have cared less about it. The two saiyans were always rivals, but they had a lot in common. But they never admitted it. As Cinomie say, both of those two are the most stubborn people alive in the universe's history. But they both had something else in common as well. Their feelings for Cinomie. Before Vegeta's mission, Cinomie and he got in to a fight. She thought that Frieza was just using them, after their warranties was over he'd just kill them all. But Vegeta thought otherwise.  
  
Years after, Vegeta is married to Bulma and he has a 17yr old son named Trunks. Now he is outside of the Capsule Corporation working out. He thought about what Cinomie said the last time he'd seen her. " Vegeta, you are wrong. Frieza doesn't really care about us. He's just using us, when our warranties are over he'll just kill us."  
  
"And she was right."Thought Vegeta, "I wish I can tell her I'm sorry, but I suppose its too late now. I better remember to find her when I'm in the other world and tell I'm sorry."  
  
"Vegeta, get in here, I need some help lifting this." Yelled Bulma  
  
"I'm coming." He answered  
  
Soooooooo. How am I doing right now? Do I have a good idea? If there is something you want me to write about, please e-mail me or you can just write it in a review. 


	2. The Mysterious Couple

Chapter 1 The Mysterious Couple  
  
Its Bra's 7th birthday. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks invited all of their friends to attend a back yard barbecue at the Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Happy Birthday Bra!" said Krillin as he came to the back yard with 18 and Marron. Followed closely by Goku and the others.  
  
"Thanks." She Answered, "I'm really glad that all of you decided to come!"  
  
Goten: We wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
Goku: You know I'd be here as long as there are foods!  
  
Bulma: That's why I decided to have a barbecue. I can't believe my little babe is turning seven!  
  
"You didn't make such a big deal when it was my birthday." Said Trunks grumpily.  
  
"It was different in your case. When you were that age, you were already training with your father, by then you weren't my baby anymore. You were my little boy." Said Bulma happily  
  
"It was the same thing with my Gohan." Added Chi Chi  
  
"Speaking of Gohan, where is he?" asked Yamcha  
  
"He should be here by now." Said Goku  
  
"I can't wait to see Pan again!" said Bra. She was excited. Naturally, since they are about the same age. They are as close as Trunks and Goten were when they were their age.  
  
" I can't wait to see my big brother again." Added Goten  
  
Vegeta is standing under the shade of a big oak tree in the garden. Listening to their conversation quietly. He is still thinking about Cinomie and Kantaroth. "I don't know why I have the feeling that they are still with me? Can it be that they are still alive? No it can't be, the planet was destroyed, Kakarot and I are the only saiyan survivors. Why do I keep thinking about them? I just can't get them out of my head. Just last night I had the dream that, we were all together just like the old times. Me and Kantaroth arguing, Cinomie laughing at our stupid conversation. Just then I saw the planet blew up, both Cinomie and Kantaroth ran away from me. I tried to go after them but they just disappeared. Just then I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Do I really miss them? I can't be, I'm a real saiyan. And real saiyans don't have feelings!"  
  
Back at the barbecue.  
  
"Why is Vegeta being so quite?" asked Goku  
  
"I don't know? He's been like that since last night." Said Bulma, "When I woke up in the middle of the night, he was looking out the window. He seemed scared, like he just had a nightmare. But when I asked him, he said he just needed some peace and quite."  
  
"What would he be scared of." Asked Krillin, thinking the idea of Vegeta being scared of something is funny.  
  
"I don't know? But I wish I do though." Answered Bulma  
  
Trunks: What you talking about? My dad's not scared of anything; he is the bravest person alive!  
  
Bra: Yeah!  
  
Krillin: take it easy. I was only asking. Bulma is the one who started it.  
  
" If Vegeta is scared of something, then we should all be." Said Goku seriously.  
  
Just then Gohan, Videl, and Pan arrived.  
  
"Happy Birthday Bra!" said Pan as she ran to hug her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Why do you guys have such serious faces?" asked Gohan  
  
"Vegeta is acting strange." Said Yamcha  
  
"Isn't he always?" asked Videl  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!!!!" Yelled Bulma  
  
"I don't mean personally. I mean the whole saiyan thing." Pointed out Videl  
  
"What did you mean by that?" asked Goku  
  
"The giant appetites, the super strengths, the energy beams, the spiky hairs. Do I need to go on?" said Videl  
  
"Point taken." Said Gohan, "But I'm sure Yamcha didn't mean that!"  
  
"No he didn't." said Trunks, "Now I'm getting worried as well. Father is being more quite than usual. Normally when Goku arrives he would come and make a challenge."  
  
"Now you speak of it, it does seem fishy." Said Goku  
  
"I'm fine, there is no need of you to worry." Said Vegeta as he came closer, "Can we start to eat now." Just then Goku' stomach growled. They all laughed.  
  
"Seriously, I'm starving!" said Goku  
  
"Me two." Added Goten  
  
"Make it three!" Said Gohan  
  
"I can certainly see, why you three are related." Said Videl  
  
"I can never get use to this." Said Krillin as he watched the three saiyans eat.  
  
"Have they never heard of manners?" said grumpy Vegeta  
  
"Now that's the old Vegeta." Goku managed to say before returning to he's 5th stake.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok, Father?" asked Trunks quietly so only Vegeta would hear.  
  
"No, I'm not son! There is something bothering me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but I got the feeling we are going to find out soon."  
  
Just then two people walked past the Capsule Corp and stopped just outside of the yard. Vegeta saw the girl's face. She looked so familiar, yet different. On her forehead, there marked the letter "s". On top of it there was a shiny blue stone, hung down to her forehead by a piece of string.  
  
Vegeta gasped in wonder. He thought to him self, "She looks just like Cinomie, but its not her, the girl's hair is in a different length than Cinomie's. But they look so much alike. Even their energy level feels alike. The marking on the girl's forehead tells me that she's the guardian of the saiyans, but how can she be? Since almost the entire saiyan population died out! And where did that girl get the Saiyan Stone, it's the sign of the guardian as well. The stone can only found on Planet Vegeta? But it was destroyed 30yrs ago?" (We all know that pure saiyan's hair doesn't change since the day, he/she was born, so that clearly tells you that she is not Cinomie)  
  
Trunks turned to the direction his father was gazing at; he had the same reaction when he saw her. Not because he thought she looked familiar, but because he thought she looked beautiful. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
"What's up with those two?" asked Bulma as she saw them standing there looking at the road. Then she saw the two people. "I can't believe those two! That's how they act when they see a pretty girl! I can see why Trunks do it, but Vegeta? HE'S SO DEAD!"  
  
"Do you sense something?" asked Goku  
  
" Yeah, I can feel a very strong energy coming from them." Answered Krillin  
  
"Girls! Stay here." Said Yamcha before he went toward the mysterious couple, closely followed by Goku and the others.  
  
"You mean they are not what they seem?" asked Bulma, "Is that why Vegeta and Trunks are staring at them?"  
  
"Their energy level are way beyond normal, but I don't know why Vegeta and Trunks are looking at them." Answered Gohan before he followed the rest of the Z fighters.  
  
"I don't like this one bit. Their energy level is way beyond a super saiyan's." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Dad do you think they are here to destroy Earth?" asked Goten  
  
"I don't know son. If they are, they should've done it by now!"  
  
"You think they are our friends?" asked Krillin hopefully.  
  
Now the couple turned around, they saw Trunks's and Vegeta's surprised faces. They exchanged gazes and started walking toward the father and son. Both Trunks and Vegeta knew that they didn't mean any harm, but the rest didn't.  
  
"Stay were you are or I'll attack." Said Goku  
  
"We don't mean any harm." Said the male  
  
"Stay out of this Kakarot!"  
  
"But Vegeta I was only trying to help? Plus how do you know that they are friendly?"  
  
"I just know! Do you doubt my judgment?"  
  
"Course not."  
  
"I didn't know there are saiyans on this planet?" said the female  
  
Vegeta: Where did you hear about saiyans.  
  
"I didn't have to hear about it. I'm one."  
  
Goku: You can't be! Me and Vegeta are the only saiyan survivors.  
  
"You said "Vegeta"? Did you mean The Prince?" asked the surprised male  
  
"That's me!" said Vegeta  
  
The couple exchanged another gaze.  
  
"We thought you died a long time ago." Said the female  
  
"I'm alive. But you shouldn't be."  
  
"That's no way of speaking to your guardian!" said the male  
  
"Its quite alright, Hekaru" said the female  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GUARDIAN?" Asked Goku, "Which planet are you suppose to be guarding! Incase you haven't noticed, Planet Vegeta was destroyed along time ago!"  
  
"But it was wished back by the dragon balls along with the entire saiyan population" said the girl  
  
"WHAT?????" Said the Z fighters together.  
  
"You should know." She said to Vegeta  
  
"How? I was on this planet the how time! I never felt more than 5 saiyan's energy level before."  
  
"If you just dig deep inside your head, you can feel it!"  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"I think I can make this easier." Said the girl as she walked toward him. She touched the saiyan stone with one hand, and touched vegeta's forehead with the other. "Do you feel it?"  
  
"Yes, I do. It feels like billions of energy from saiyans!"  
  
"By the way, I'm Naomi and that is my partner Hekaru." (When I said partner I mean fighting partner, like Vegeta and Nappa.)  
  
"You don't happen to be related to." asked Vegeta, but before he can even finish, Naomi answered. "She's my mother and Kantaroth is my father."  
  
"I thought so! How are they?"  
  
"As good as anybody can get!"  
  
"Excuse me, but do you mind filling us in?" asked Gohan  
  
"That's going to take a long time!" said Hekaru  
  
"Well, it all started when my parents got sent on a mission to planet Nerresa. Both of my grand fathers were with them. Before they can even finish the mission, they felt the destruction of Planet Vegeta. They knew immediately that they are going to be attacked by Frieza's elites. So they told my parents to hide. They weren't willing, but they did as they were told."  
  
"After, they had no where to go, so they decided to stay on the planet. Other races attacked the planet often. My parents weren't taught to suffer through that, so they decided to help defend the planet. They became close friends with the people of plant Nerresa. About 12 years later, they heard of dragon balls and the eternal dragon that grant these wishes. So they decided to go to planet Namek to find them. That's what they did, along with that they wished that the new Planet Vegeta was to be hidden to all those who wish to use us." Finished Naomi at last. 


	3. To Make Things Clear

Chapter 2 To Make Things Clear  
  
"So what you are saying is that there are a whole planet of saiyans out there!" said Goku  
  
Vegeta: What was your first clue?  
  
Yamcha: It's hard to believe there are more saiyans alive.  
  
Krillin: I'm glad that the planet is hidden! I shudder to think what would happen if the planet was found!  
  
Gohan: Same here.  
  
"I think that's the second reason, why my parents made that wish."  
  
Vegeta: So the saiyans are living in peace now?  
  
"We have to, since planet Vegeta is hidden, if one saiyan starts a war then the word will get out, then everybody will know there are more saiyans alive."  
  
"I rather start a war then live in peace!"  
  
"You know you are starting to sound like father!"  
  
" What you talking about? I'm nothing like him! I'm not arrogant and I don't get on people's nerves!"  
  
"What do you think you are doing right now?" said Krillin quietly, so nobody would hear him, but sadly enough everybody did.  
  
"What did you say?" asked the angry Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What did Cinomie have to do to keep him from starting a war?"  
  
"Well, he did start a war. Kind of at least."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"He and my brother and some of the saiyan troops destroyed almost 15 planets now, they are just like you hated the idea of living in peace, but the people of those planets all died, so they didn't know that they were saiyans."  
  
"Well, that sound pleasing! At least some saiyans agree with me!" said Vegeta  
  
"You aren't here to destroy Earth are you?" asked the alarmed Goku  
  
"I'm a guardian, I'm suppose to be the mother of all saiyans. I don't fight unless it's for self protection," said Naomi  
  
"I'm just here to make sure she doesn't get hurt," said Hekaru  
  
Gohan: That's a good thing to know! Your energy level was so high that you almost scared us half to death.  
  
Naomi and Hekaru gave them a weak smile.  
  
"Sorry about that, we didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see what kind of technology you have on this planet." Said Naomi  
  
Bulma: Technology huh? Now you are speaking my language! I'll show you around my lab. I own the best technological company on the planet!  
  
Naomi: That sound nice.  
  
So everybody went inside to the Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta: Why do you need technology? We saiyans don't use that kind of stuff.  
  
Naomi: It's my mom's idea. She thinks those kind of things will make survival easier for saiyans, and they'll keep us in a better shapes.  
  
Bulma: I don't know about survival, but they keep Vegeta and Trunks in fine shapes!  
  
Vegeta: Speaking of Trunks where is he?  
  
Then everybody realized he's not there.  
  
Bulma: I think he still may be outside.  
  
-----------------------------Trunks's POV----------------------------------- --------------  
  
This is when Naomi and Hekaru walked toward him and Vegeta.  
  
"They are coming this way, what am I going to do? Should I talk to her? I can't, I'm too nervous, I'd make a fool out of my self if I open my mouth." Thought Trunks. "But if I don't I'd never get the chance again! She probably would just disappear and I'd never see her again! Why does my life have to be this hard?"  
  
Later  
  
"So she's a saiyan, that's good. She won't think I'm weird, since she's been around saiyans her entire life. What did she mean by guardian? She's not a namek! Mother of all saiyans? I don't like the sound of that. But she is too pretty to just to give up. Her name just match her looks." "So my father knew her parents, this gotta make things easier? But my dad don't seem to like her father, wonder why? She just smiled at me. Earth to Trunks! You gotta clear your thoughts NOW. Ok, Trunks, talk to her. Start a conversation, but about what? AHHH, Forget it."  
  
"They are going inside, should I follow. Nah, I need to clear my head. First of all, WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS? I'm not the type to be attracted to girls so easily. Second of all, why can't I talk outside of my head? Third of all, is that guy her boyfriend?"  
  
Trunks stayed outside for an hour. Then Naomi came out of the Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hi Trunks!"  
  
"Oh, hi." said Trunks as he blushed  
  
"Your mom told me to get you. Its dinner time."  
  
"You can just tell her, I'd be inside in a second."  
  
"You don't mind if me and Hekaru stays here with you and your family for a while, do you?"  
  
"No not at all." Said Trunks, thinking " If I get to know her, its gotta make it easier for me to talk to her!"  
  
"So what are you thinking?'  
  
"Why do you think I'm think of something?"  
  
"Because people don't just stay outside by them selves, staring at the table, if they aren't thinking of something."  
  
"Ok, so I'm thinking of something."  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me what you are thinking about?"  
  
"Sure, Um, Just out of curiorsity, is Hekaru your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, we are just partners. We are assigned to each other for our own protection."  
  
"OH, does every saiyan have a partner?"  
  
"No, we only get partners if we are planning on leaving the planet, but I've know him ever since I was a kid. He's like my best friend."  
  
"So you came all this way to just find technology? Aren't guardians supposed to stay on the planet that they are guarding?"  
  
"Yeah. I left Planet Vegeta, because I needed to get away from my family, they're just way over protective."  
  
"Are you their youngest child?"  
  
"Yup, my brother is 4yrs older than me."  
  
"No wonder, my mom is like the same with Bra."  
  
"I needed to know what it feels like to be on my own."  
  
"But you ended up on a planet your parents' friend is on."  
  
"Talk about my luck, huh."  
  
Both of them laughed.  
  
"Come in, both of you!" yelled Bulma from inside the house  
  
" We better get inside before she start throwing stuff." Said Trunks as he started to walk toward the back door.  
  
Naomi laughed as she followed Trunk's lead.  
  
At dinner. Goku, Gohan, and Goten started to pig out again. The rest just sat there staring at them. (No offence to Goku, Gohan, and Goten fans. I like them too. But they always eat like that.)  
  
Naomi: Do they always eat like that?  
  
Trunks: As long as I've known them.  
  
The two of them laughed.  
  
Krillin: Don't all saiyans eat like that?  
  
Vegeta: The rest of us heard of such things as manners.  
  
Goku: Are you guys gonna eat or just sit there and stare at us.  
  
Pan: Its ok grandpa, we aren't that hungry.  
  
Marron: We just had lunch 3 hours ago.  
  
"What about you guys?" Bulma asked Naomi, Hekaru, Trunks, and Vegeta since they didn't eat anything at lunch.  
  
Hekaru: We are fine.  
  
" So are we, personally I rather starve to death than eat with them." Said Vegeta as he looked at them with disgust.  
  
"So you are hungy!" said Bulma as she passed him a bowl of rice.  
  
Ok, I didn't have enough time to make this chapter longer. Tell me what you think, k? I know that Trunks don't normally act like that, but it's my story and I get to do what I want!!! Personally he and Vegeta are my favorites. I think they are really smart, and not to mention hot. I mean mostly Trunks. 


	4. The Beginning of a New Life

Chapter 3 The Beginning of a New Life  
  
The next morning, at breakfast.  
  
"Girl, do you know how to fight?" asked Vegeta  
  
"Yeah, a little bit," answered Naomi  
  
"A true saiyan should know how to fight properly! Didn't your parents teach you that?"  
  
"Wow! You really sound like my dad!"  
  
"I'm nothing like him! You are really starting to sound like your mother."  
  
"She always annoys you? Doesn't she?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Vegeta curiously  
  
"Cause I take it after her. Both my looks and attitude."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "You don't like the idea of fighting much either?"  
  
"Not really, but father always insisted on me training with him."  
  
"I want to see how good you are at that?"  
  
Bulma said, "Don't you hurt that sweet girl!"  
  
"Don't worry, I can take care of my self."  
  
"Vegeta! You'd get an earful from me if you do! So you better be careful!!!"  
  
"Its not you, that I'm afraid of getting an earful from!" said Vegeta arrogantly.  
  
Naomi says, "My mom, right?"  
  
"The most annoying person I've ever met!"  
  
"Not to mention that she'd give you a energy beam along with that earful, "mumbled Hekaru, trying not to laugh  
  
Naomi heard what he said and she started to giggle, remembering what happened 10yrs ago.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trunks asked  
  
"Oh, when we were 6yrs old, we use to play in the forest near the lake. Well, one day me and some of my friends were sparing there and Hekaru accidentically set a energy beam lose and got the whole forest caught on fire. That whole forest burnt down along with half the city."  
  
"That doesn't sound funny," said Trunks  
  
"When my mom found out, she got so mad at us that she went on and on for 3 hours about controlling your energy beams. Then she accidentally released an energy beam as well, and it destroyed the other half of the city."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "That sound like something she'd do. Careless about everything, she'd probably couldn't careless if the whole planet blew up."  
  
Hekaru says, " That doesn't sound like her, it sounds more like Naomi."  
  
"What do you mean? I'd care."  
  
"Not if you have sweets."  
  
"Ok, so you are right, so what?"  
  
"Lets go to the gravity room and show me what you've got!" said Vegeta as he got up.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" said Naomi sarcastically as she got up to follow him  
  
In the gravity room.  
  
"I'm going to set the gravity to 600 times the normal amount. Think you can take that girl?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Outside  
  
"I don't like the looks of this!" said Trunks as he looked in  
  
"Don't worry she can take care of her self."  
  
"My father is really strong, I really don't want to see her get hurt!"  
  
"You worry too much," said Hekaru, "Wait a second! Why do you care so much about her? Even I don't second guess her every movement!"  
  
"I'm just worried that's all."  
  
"What ever you say," said Hekaru carelessly  
  
Now back inside. Both of them are still standing, but Naomi almost fell on the floor, not prepared, since she never trained in the gravity room before. But she quickly got her balance. Vegeta threw whole bunch of punches, but Naomi dodged every one of them.  
  
"You are better than I thought," said Vegeta  
  
"Thanks, considering who it came from!"  
  
"Now lets get started to the real training." Vegeta said as he unleashed his Gallic gun.  
  
Naomi used her final flash to block it. Right after the energy beams exploded, she appeared behind Vegeta and punched him, but he caught that punch.  
  
"Now lets go super!" said Vegeta as he turned super saiyan 2.  
  
"Whatever you say!" said Naomi as she turned super saiyan 2 as well  
  
They continued their training, but non of the punch they threw had landed.  
  
Back outside  
  
"She is really good!" admired Trunks  
  
"That's not ever half or her real power!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, she can go all the up to super saiyan 3!"  
  
"Impressive! I can only go that far when I'm Gotenks."  
  
"You're what??"  
  
"Forget it. Since I know she's ok. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"I think I'll go and look around your mom's lab."  
  
________________________Thirty Minutes later_______________________  
  
Both Naomi and Vegeta already finished their training. They are in the kitchen talking until they heard Bulma complain that she never get any help around the house. So Naomi decided to help do the laundry.  
  
"Somebody pass me my shirt!" Yelled Trunks as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
Naomi just happened to be outside of the bathroom door at the moment. She saw him, but instead of turning around she just stood there staring at him with a grin on her face.  
  
"What? Never saw a guy with out a shirt on before?" said Trunks trying not to laugh at the look on her face  
  
"Just not a good looking one!" said Naomi as she turned slightly pink, and then she threw him some cloths from the clean basket of laundry.  
  
Trunks was surprised at her response, but he preferred no other.  
  
Naomi just shook her head and turned around to the direction of Bulma's room. She was thinking, "He does look really cute not to mention hot." She laughed, "That's definitely an understatement! On the second thought I already knew that. He's the reason I decided to stay on this planet. Technology was just another excuse."  
  
-------------------------------------Later That Day------------------------- ------------  
  
"Hey Trunks can you show Naomi around the city while I teach Hekaru how to build a capsule?" asked Bulma  
  
"Sure mom!" Trunks answered  
  
Outside of the Capsule Corp.  
  
"So Trunks, what do female earthlings do when the are in the city?"  
  
"I think they go shopping, or at least that's what my mom does!" said Trunks remembering when they go to the mall.  
  
"That sounds like fun!"  
  
In the mall.  
  
"This place is big, but I can't even feel any energy level at all. I suppose your father is right, this planet is full of weaklings!"  
  
"Yeah, but I think it's a good thing. You don't get any competitions on a planet like this."  
  
"I know what you mean. When I was a kid, my brother and I always train hard to be the best on the planet. I do it just to make my father proud."  
  
"So do I. My father had always been the proudest person I know, he won't ever settle for second. Well not until he met Goku at least!"  
  
"Is he stronger than your father? I didn't think that was possible?"  
  
"Yeah, he is. By a lot."  
  
"That's surprising!" said Naomi as she took Trunk's arm and settled it between hers'.  
  
Trunks blushed, "Hey, Naomi want to go to the movies?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It sounds like fun!"  
  
Inside the movie theater.  
  
"Um, where do you wanna sit?" asked Trunks  
  
"How about in the back!"  
  
"Sure," Trunks answered as he followed her to the back to the movie theater. "So have you ever been to a movie before?"  
  
"No, we don't have those kind of stuff on Planet Vegeta."  
  
"Well, it's going to be really loud, so don't panic ok?"  
  
"I won't, at least not when you're with me!"  
  
"Thanks!" said Trunks, as he turned slightly pink  
  
Just then the movie started. The theatre is only half filled, but there are about 50 people in there.  
  
Trunks lift his arm and put it around Naomi. She leaned toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. He bent down his head slightly and their lips met. Their kiss lasted for 10 seconds before they backed away from each other. Then he looked her in the eye and said, "I really like you, do you think you can stay on Earth so I can get to know you better?"  
  
"Why do you think I stayed here in the first place?" she answered with a grin on her face.  
  
Trunks just returned the same grin 


	5. The Uninvited Guests

Chapter 4 The Uninvited Guests  
  
It's a bright Sunday Morning. Vegeta is training in the Gravity room with Hekaru. Bulma is in the lab making a high tech. space ship for the saiyans, Trunks and Naomi are helping her.  
  
"How do you do this?" Naomi asked, looking at all of the equipments in the room  
  
"Its quite easy, if you have been doing it for your entire life," answered Trunks  
  
"That would've been my answer as well Trunks," said Bulma as she sat down on her chair near her desk. "Lets see, I need to type the program first, so you guys can start on working on the body of the space ship."  
  
"Okay mom," said Trunks as he grabbed some steel bars. "We'll have to melt this first and then make it in to the shape we want." He said to Naomi  
  
"Sound a bit too complicated for my likings."  
  
"You'll get the hang on it. We better take it to the room on the right if we want to melt it," said Trunks  
  
"All right," she said as she grabbed some steel bars as well.  
  
"Do you feel some powerful energy levels?" asked the alarmed Trunks  
  
"Yeah, I do." Naomi sighed, "I'm afraid it's my brother and his troop."  
  
"Why do you look so sad then?"  
  
"Because he is just like your father. He's not here to make friends, but to destroy this planet."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" asked the shocked Trunks  
  
"Yeah, I can read their minds."  
  
"You didn't tell me you're a mind reader?" said Bulma, "Have you ever read my mind before?"  
  
"I can only read the minds of saiyans, but only when I have the saiyan stone."  
  
"You mean you've read my mind before!" said Trunks slightly embarrassed  
  
"Only things you don't mind me reading." Naomi said, "If you really don't want me to know something then I won't be able to read it."  
  
"Oh, then I suppose you already know what I was thinking," said Trunks as his face turned bright red  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you haven't notice, the earth is about to blow up any second!" yelled Bulma  
  
"Mom don't worry I won't let anything happen to earth," said Trunks as he ran to the balcony and flied.  
  
"I better talk to him before he does anything stupid." Said Naomi and she followed Trunks.  
  
"You mean me or your brother?"  
  
"Both. I really don't want either of you to get hurt."  
  
"Its good to know I mean as much to you as your brother."  
  
"They feel very strong," said Vegeta as he and Hekaru caught up with them.  
  
"They are. If you think my energy level was high, then you'd reconsider fighting my brother."  
  
"Are all saiyans this strong on Planet Vegeta?" asked Trunks  
  
"No, only few saiyans went past super saiyan 2 or even reached super saiyan."  
  
"How many are there to be exact?" demanded Vegeta  
  
"There are 6 super saiyan 3s, 12 people who went pass super saiyan, and about 10 super saiyans," said Naomi  
  
"How strong are the people in Takuya's troop?" asked Vegeta  
  
"He and his partner are super saiyan 3s, and the rest are super saiyan 2s."  
  
"How many saiyans are in a troop?" asked Trunks, apparently he doesn't know anything about the saiyan heritage.  
  
"Six to a troop!" said Hekaru, "How can the son of a prince know so little about his own heritage!"  
  
"Drop it Hekaru!" Naomi demanded  
  
"I guess your brother's troop is the most elite one on the new planet." Said Vegeta  
  
"No his and my father's are of equal strength."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that! Are you sure your father is not here."  
  
"I'm pretty sure, since I can't sense his energy level and feel his thoughts. But I'd say you'd still have your hands full."  
  
"Too bad, I was looking forward to fighting him again!"  
  
"Some people just can't let go." Mumbled Naomi  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks quietly  
  
"They were friends when they were kids, and well, they were always competitive."  
  
"How did you know? You weren't alive then! Were you?"  
  
"No of courts not, I'm a year younger then you. I read his thoughts, and my parents' when they spoke of him."  
  
"Gotta easy to be you, you know everything, never having to guess," said Trunks  
  
"Not really, sometimes I find out things I didn't want to know."  
  
"What?" asked Trunks, he was alarmed at this remark, "Does it have anything to do with me?"  
  
"No, I'm glad I knew how you felt or I may have left this planet long ago. I like you Trunks and I'm glad I got to know you."  
  
"Thanks, but what did you mean when you said things you didn't want to know?"  
  
"This has to do with you too, but not exactly. Well, when our parents were kids, your father liked my mother, and she liked him back. When she thought he was dead, she changed her heart and married my father, but a part of her always loved him. When I saw your father, his mind were on my mother and I can feel his thoughts too, and he had always loved her."  
  
"I didn't have to know that. Is that why my father doesn't like your father, is it because he got to keep her and he didn't?"  
  
"That's part of it, but the main part is that they were always rivals, the two strongest saiyans on the planet except for the king. They always fought to become the best."  
  
"Technically your father won both wars," said Trunks  
  
"Not really, the difference is that your father is happy for all those years on earth, but mine wasn't, he doesn't know the meaning of peace and happiness. Even if he married my mother."  
  
"And I always thought my father wasn't happy here."  
  
"He is more than you can ever imagine."  
  
"Thanks for telling me!"  
  
"Anytime. By the way the saiyans may not be friendly toward you, but don't take it personally. And don't start a fight."  
  
Just then they saw 6 huge holes on the ground. And strong power came from them.  
  
"There are their space ships," said Vegeta  
  
"They are way more powerful than I imagined. Even stronger than Goku and Gotenks." Said Trunks  
  
"I'm going down there first, to make sure they don't attack you guys." Said Naomi to the rest.  
  
"I'm going with you," said Hekaru  
  
Hekaru and Naomi went down to the saiyan space ships. Down there stood 6 sayian warriors. When they saw Naomi they all bowed to her.  
  
"Naomi, Hekaru what are you two doing here?" asked Takuya  
  
"Where do you think we've been for the past month?" asked Naomi in an annoyed voice  
  
"I don't know? I just figured you eloped or something," said Takuya carelessly.  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind!!!" Yelled Naomi  
  
"Calm down," said Muriba, Takuya's partner, "He wasn't serious, at least I hope not."  
  
"What did you mean by eloped? You know as well as we do that we are only friends!" said Hekaru  
  
"What other reason would you have to stay on a planet together?" said Takuya  
  
"In case you haven't noticed you idiot, we aren't the only saiyans on this planet!" said Naomi  
  
"Now you mention, I do feel energy levels from saiyans, but non I've recognize."  
  
"One of the energy levels belongs to the prince and one other belongs to his son."  
  
"The prince? You mean Vegeta? But he died long ago!" said Takuya  
  
"I'm as alive as any saiyan can get," said Vegeta. He and Trunks arrived on the scene as well.  
  
"Well its good to meet you my prince," said Takuya as he and the rest of his troops bowed to Vegeta.  
  
"You look just like your father!"  
  
"Ah, thanks?"  
  
"I've heard that you got his personality too," Vegeta said arrogantly to Takuya  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"So I take it that you are here to destroy this Planet!"  
  
"Yes, as you know we saiyans are born warriors who doesn't like the idea of peace."  
  
"That's what I call a real saiyan, but you have to leave this planet alone."  
  
'Why?"  
  
"Because I tell you to that's why!"  
  
"We don't listen to you!" said Pitasil (he is one of the saiyans in Takuya's troop.) "You betrayed us, if you were alive the whole time then why was Kantaroth the one who revived the planet. If you didn't know about the dragon balls then at least you could've felt the energy of the saiyans and come back to the planet, but we have to be the ones to find you."  
  
"Did you expect us to take orders from you?" demanded Takuya  
  
Vegeta just froze there. Naomi looked at him and seemed to read Vegeta's thoughts. She snapped at her brother, "At least you can show some respect to him! Even if he did betray us, he still came from the royal blood of the saiyans. Not to mention a friend of our parents."  
  
"We did show him respect, we bowed to him didn't we? He's the one demanding too much from us!" said Takuya  
  
"I agree with Takuya and Pitasil," said Hekaru  
  
"Me too," said Muriba and the rest of the troop nodded.  
  
"Why are you on his side?" asked Takuya suspiciously. Naomi's gaze automatically turned to the direction of Trunks. Takuya followed that and understood with out a word.  
  
"Don't tell me you like that half blood?" asked Takuya but he already knew the answer. Naomi gave him a dark look.  
  
"Don't call him that! And leave this planet alone!"  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you either, you are younger than I am. And I demand some respect from you"  
  
"You can't demand anything from me. I am a guardian. I can control the whole planet and everybody on it."  
  
"But you are out numbered."  
  
"You can't touch me, Mom and dad would eat you alive if you do. Plus non of the saiyans here will even dare to lay a finger on me."  
  
Takuya turned to his troops. They were all backing away from the arguing brother and sister.  
  
"This seem like an family argument, so we are staying out of it. Both you and Naomi have been friends of mine for as long as I can remember, so I'm not taking either of your sides." Said Muriba  
  
"Me neither." Said Hekaru, "But I still agree with Naomi. Personally I like this planet and the people on it."  
  
"That's called taking sides," said Takuya  
  
"You won't listen to me, but you will listen to him! What's with you people!" said the angry Vegeta to Takuya's troop; he seemed to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"If it wasn't for their parents, none of us would be alive today," said Muriba  
  
"Even so you should at least show some respect to my father!" said Trunks unable to hear any more of this.  
  
"If we aren't listening to him then why should we listen to you? Half blood!" said Takuya harshly, Not liking the idea of his sister being with a half saiyan, not to mention the son of a traitor.  
  
"WOULD ALL OF YOU STOP IT? THIS IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!!!! I DON'T CARE, I'M TELLING YOU AS YOUR GUARDIAN TO STOP THIS ARGUMENT IMMEDIATELY!!!!!" Snapped Naomi, not willing to hear his brother insult Trunks any further. All of the saiyans there felt Naomi's anger in their heads and blood. None of them were able to say anything. They were all scared of the power she has over them.  
  
"How did I do that? You are all quite!" said Naomi unaware of her influence.  
  
"Your.your voice.I've heard it in my head.it was so powerful. I was actually afraid." said Vegeta, still shivering from what had happened.  
  
"You did? I didn't know I could do that?"  
  
"We all did and it wasn't fun," said Hekaru with the same reaction Vegeta had.  
  
"Now to settle things. Takuya you leave the planet alone! Vegeta you don't command us to do anything until you are the prince again! And I'm staying on this planet until further notice. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes." Said everybody together. Although they weren't happy with the decision, none of them was willing to go through the same thing again.  
  
"Do you sense that?" asked Naomi  
  
"Sense what?" asked Trunks  
  
"That energy level it felt like a saiyan's but I don't recognize it."  
  
"Now you mention it I feel it too," said Takuya  
  
"He's strong," said Vegeta  
  
All of them turned around and there was this teen in front of them. He seemed no more than 17. He has blue eyes and blue hair.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hekaru  
  
"Its none of your concern."  
  
"Naomi can you read his thoughts?" asked Trunks  
  
"No nothing. He is really good at concealing it." She answered  
  
The same question is going in all of their heads. "Who could that kid be?"  
  
If you want to find out then read the next chapter. 


	6. His Identity

Chapter 5 His Identity  
  
"Hekaru can I talk to you for a second?" said the mysterious teen  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Hekaru suspiciously  
  
"I'll tell you if you follow me," said the teen as he flew toward the forest  
  
"Hekaru you aren't thinking about following him are you? He's strong, I don't trust him," said Naomi  
  
"If I don't go, then we'll never know who he is and how he found out my name," said Hekaru as he followed the teen.  
  
In the forest.  
  
"Tell me who are you? If you are as strong as I think you are then how come I haven't heard of you on planet Vegeta before?" asked Hekaru  
  
"My name is Rintaro. I'm from the future."  
  
"You.your.what?"  
  
"I'm from the future. 20 years from now to be exact. As you know I'm not a pure saiyan! Do you wonder who I got it from?"  
  
"Of course I do, but for all I know there aren't anymore saiyan survivors and there are no half saiyans on planet Vegeta. Trunks is the only one I know. If you are from the future, then you are." Rintaro interrupted before he can even finish. "You are right Trunks is my father and Naomi is my mother."  
  
"So they do get married in the future! Hard to imagine with Takuya alive!"  
  
"Yeah, he really doesn't like my father. He thinks my father is not worthy to marry my mom."  
  
"That's an understatement! But I'm sure that's not what you are here to talk about."  
  
"No its not. In my time, there is this evil monster named Pabura, he the most powerful creature in the universe. 4yrs from now he would arrive on Planet Earth. My father would die defending this planet. My grandmother and mother would have a narrow escape. I will be raised by my mother on Planet Vegeta and be trained by my uncle to avenge my father's death." He sighed, " But I'm having no success in my time, so I've come to change the past and hoping that my family from the present time would have a better life than me and my mother had."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I would've done everything to protect Trunks. There is one thing I have to know." Said Hekaru  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where was Naomi when that happened? I'm sure she wouldn't have left Trunks to fight that monster on his own."  
  
"No she wouldn't, my mother would've died to protect my father, but he didn't allow that. My father knew he didn't stand a chance when he fought Pabura. But he did it any way. But he only did it because that would make enough time for my mom and grandma to escape. My mom would've never agreed to it, but she had me to think about and she didn't want me to grow up without either of my parents. And she didn't want my father's sacrifice to be in vain either."  
  
"I'm sorry, it sounds like you've had a very rough childhood. But is there anything you want me to do?"  
  
"Yes! If you can I want you and my uncle to stay on this planet and train! Maybe this way my father would survive, and I would be able to grow up on planet Earth with both of my parents!"  
  
"Yeah, I will try my best. What if they ask why? Should I tell them the truth?"  
  
"Only the important part, but don't tell them my name and identity or I may never be born."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where did you get the time machine?"  
  
"My grandparents would explain it to you."  
  
"But then they would know who you really are!"  
  
"He probably would've guessed anyways. My father used the same time machine before, to save Earth from the evil androids."  
  
"I'll do as you tell me, but won't you be here for the fight?"  
  
"I will come back in 2 years to train with you guys, but for now I have to get back to my time. To tell them that the time machine really works. My mom is probably worried sick about me!"  
  
"I'm sure she have. She loves Trunks. You are the only part of him she has left. She probably would die if she loose you too!"  
  
"I know! I have to go now, but I'll see you in two years!" said Rintaro as he flew off. "I better conceal my thoughts so Naomi doesn't read it." Thought Hekaru before flew back to where the rest was standing.  
  
"What is it Hekaru? What did he want to tell you? And who is he?" asked Takuya  
  
"He came from the future. He told me that 4yrs from now a monster named Pabura would appear and he would destroy earth!"  
  
"How can he come from the future?" asked Naomi  
  
"That's what I want to know!" he turned to Vegeta hoping to get an answer  
  
"In the future Bulma built an Time capsule, the Trunks from the future came back to the present 16yrs ago, he saved us from cell and the androids."  
  
"Me?" asked Trunks, apparently confused  
  
"The you from the future!"  
  
"How do we know we can trust that kid?" asked Muriba  
  
"I trust his parents," said Vegeta  
  
"So do I," said Hekaru looking from Trunks to Naomi  
  
"What does he want us to do?" asked Takuya  
  
"He want us to stay on this planet and defend it against Pabura."  
  
"Why should we?" asked Takuya  
  
"I don't care about you, but I'm staying to defend it!" said Hekaru  
  
"Me too," said Naomi  
  
"Well, there goes my reason to stay," said Takuya looking at his sister, "Mom and dad would kill me if I let you face that thing alone! But first I have to go back home and tell mom and dad about the news of things!"  
  
"If you guys are staying then so should I!" said Muriba  
  
"I suppose you don't need us. Since four of the strongest warrior on the planet are staying. Plus I'm sure you won't need any help form us! Since you got 3 more saiyan warriors on this planet," said Patasil, "But if you guys need any help we will be there for you."  
  
"Thank you Patasil, that was really comforting." Said Naomi  
  
"I have to go back now, but I'll see you soon!" said Takuya as he and his troops flew toward their spaceships.  
  
"Bye." Said the rest of the saiyans to their visitors. 


	7. We Meet Again

Chapter 6 We Meet Again  
  
Two years after our hero first met the future Rintaro, a lot have changed. First of all, Trunks and Naomi have a year old son named Rintaro, which Hekaru have been expecting. Second of all, 2 other saiyans are living in the Capsule Corp. Third of all, the people that are living there argue 20 times a day, which have been driving Bulma, Naomi and Trunks crazy!  
  
"Where did you put my cloths?" yelled Vegeta from inside the shower  
  
"Somebody fix the gravity room!" yelled Takuya  
  
"Where's the baby bottle?" yelled Naomi from the kitchen  
  
"I've had enough of this!!!!!" yelled Bulma, "Do it your selves! I can't possibly be at 5 places at once! And I have my own things to do!"  
  
"I was just asking," said Naomi as she went inside the Living room to look for the bottle to feed Rintaro.  
  
"I've just been under so much stress lately. Where's Trunks? He can probably fix the gravity room for your brother," said Bulma as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know, he's probably training," said Naomi as she grabbed the spare bottle from the kitchen cabinet since she couldn't find the other one anywhere.  
  
"It's not long before the 3yrs are up," said Bulma, "Do you think they'll be ready?"  
  
"I don't know," said Naomi, "I just wish I can train with them."  
  
"A woman shouldn't be out there fighting, that's a man's job! Plus you got Rintaro and Trunks to take care of."  
  
"I don't know what I would do if something happens to Trunks," said Naomi, "I really wish that I could be out there watching his back for him, so that I'd know that he'd be safe."  
  
Just then Trunks came in with Goten.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," said Trunks as he kissed Naomi on the cheek, "And how are you?" Trunks asked the baby which Naomi was holding  
  
"Hi to you too," said Naomi, "Hi Goten, it's been a while!"  
  
"It sure has," said Goten, "So, I see you guys are a nice and happy family!"  
  
Just then Hekaru came in with the teen they saw 2yrs ago.  
  
"Hi," said Naomi as she saw the teen  
  
"Oh hi," said the future Rintaro as he blushed  
  
"So how's things going in your time?" asked Trunks  
  
"Nothing have changed much," said Rintaro, "Pabura is still terrorizing the Universe. We are doing all we can to defend Planet Vegeta."  
  
"So what is your name?" asked Naomi, "You never told us."  
  
"Um," said Rintaro as he looked at the baby in Naomi's arms, "I'm your son, Rintaro."  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Naomi were shocked, while Hekaru and Bulma just laughed.  
  
"Really?" asked Naomi, "I'm your mother?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rintaro as he looked at her with a soft blush  
  
"So I'm the father that you never got to know," said Trunks as he put his hand on Rintaro's shoulder, "Well, let's spend some quality time together, so we can get to know each other. At least if your predictions do come true, I at least will get to know one of my son, future or present.  
  
"Mom always said you were nice, but I'd never thought you'd be so to the son you never got to know. I thought you'd just ignore me and think of me as a fraud."  
  
"Why would I ever do that?" said Trunks with a smile  
  
Just then Vegeta and Takuya came in  
  
"Well, I see you are back. Nice to see you again Rintaro!' said Vegeta  
  
"What? Isn't that my nephew's name? You mean he is the son of my sister from the future?" asked Takuya  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Bulma, "Never thought you saiyans are so fast."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Takuya  
  
One year after their reunion the day that they have been training for finally came. Pabura and his followers had finally arrived.  
  
"Go to the Kami's lookout and wait for us. It'll be a lot safer there," said Vegeta to the girls  
  
"Can't I come with you?" asked Naomi, "Bulma can take care of the baby."  
  
"No, your mother would have my head if I let you go and fight a monster like that," said Vegeta in his usual tone  
  
"I couldn't have said it any better my self!" said Takuya in the same tone  
  
"They're just like twins," whispered Bulma to Naomi and she nodded  
  
"Time to go," said Hekaru as he turned around  
  
"Well, good luck partner!" said Naomi to Hekaru as she gave him a thumb's up and then she looked at Trunks and gave him a hug, "Good luck, and try to stay alive."  
  
"Don't I always," said Trunks as he gave her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Wish you luck, sweetie," said Bulma to Trunks and then to Vegeta  
  
"Takuya, stay alive for mom's benefit ok?" said Naomi to her brother  
  
"I will, just to annoy you," said Takuya as he gave his sister a playful smile  
  
Naomi looked at Rintaro, " Be careful ok?" asked Naomi as she touched Rintaro's hair  
  
"Yeah, I will mom," said Rintaro  
  
"Good luck dad, and you too Trunks," said Bra  
  
"Come on let's go," said Vegeta, "Chi Chi, Videl, Pan, and the rest will meet you at the look out."  
  
AT THE LOOK OUT  
  
Videl and Pan were mad, because Gohan didn't allow them to fight with him. Krillin and Yamcha were there as well. Krillin brought 18 and Marron. When Bulma and the rest arrived. Bra, Pan, and Marron immediately went to play together. The adults just stood at the edge of the lookout and tried to look at what was going on.  
  
"What's their chance of winning this battle?" asked Krillin  
  
"From one to none," said Piccolo, "From what I can tell, he is way stronger than all of their power combined."  
  
"Bulma, take Rintaro." Said Naomi  
  
Bulma took Rintaro from Naomi's arms, "You aren't going down there and that's final!"  
  
"I won't don't worry, I just want to see what's going on," said Naomi as she flew closer to the battle  
  
"I'm going to make sure she doesn't do something stupid," said Videl as she followed Naomi  
  
"You guys! It's too dangerous!" yelled Krillin, but the 2 girls just ignored him, "Kids! They never listen."  
  
Ok that's the end of this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this for a very very long time, but I had a huge writer's block. 


End file.
